Gathering Rose
by bkwrmnlvnit
Summary: What happened the night Rose was Gathered? One Shot. DISCLAIMER: JUST GOT REMINDED THAT ROSE WASN'T GATHERED, SO THAT'S A MISTAKE ON MY PART. THIS IS WHAT I THINK MIGHT HAVE HAPPENED IF SHE WAS. SORRY ABOUT THAT.


**Hi, everybody! So, this is my first FanFiction piece, based on the book **_**Wither**_** by Lauren Destefano. I know I may have grotesquely messed up Rose's age and quite possibly some other elements, but I've only read the book once, earlier this summer, so cut me some slack, if you will. This is just a random idea I came up with a little while ago. So, if you can, review this and let me know how I do! Thank you!**

"I love you."

The words penetrate the darkness in which I have snuck out into to meet Chase. They form a blanket of light that seems to surround me and comfort me, even in the inky black of the night. The smog floats over the moon, hiding most of its light. But even so, the moment can't be any more perfect.

"I love you back," I whisper, leaning into him. "You've no idea how much, Chase."

"I can guess," he says. And then he leans down and I lean up and we kiss. Despite my earlier thoughts, the moment has just gotten better. I have loved Chase for years, years during which I never dreamed he'd return the feeling. Years during which I feared that I would die of the disease before he ever knew, or even worse, ever returned the feeling.

And he has. But now, I am already running out of time. The years left on my clock are dwindling, the grains of sand slipping through the hourglass faster than I can comprehend. And I know that whatever happens, whatever is between us, it has to happen fast, and be true and strong. There's no time for wasting. Time is a high commodity, and one I'm running out of.

"Run away with me," I say, looking up at Chase.

"Rose, what?" He looks confused.

"Run away with me. Let's run, get out of here. We'll find somewhere where we can be together. Where we can be with each other, for every minute we have left."

"But Rose, what about our lives here?" He loves me, but Chase still can't piece together my point.

"What of them? Chase, we're running out of time. Every day we get closer to dying. We both know I'm down to a couple of years, just like you are. We're going to die of this horrible virus, and that will be it. We don't have the luxury of time that we can just waste loving each other and doing nothing else. I don't have tons left, but I want to spend every second of it with you." I look into his eyes, searching, only to find him doing the same. "But Rose, what about your brother? How would we survive?"

"I don't know. We'll find a way. My brother knows how I feel about you, and he's already said he'll let me go. Your family adopted you, and you've said yourself they despise you. I can't take living apart for what little life I've got left," I say. I feel Chase sigh, can see him thinking.

"All right. I'll see you tomorrow here at midnight. Bring whatever you think you'll need." I go limp with relief. This time in a week, I'd be with Chase, my love. He would go with me. We would be alright. It would all be alright.

"Thank you," I whisper. "I'll see you tomorrow." And then I give him a passionate kiss before I run, lips tingling.

I am about halfway down the street when the hand reaches out and snatches me from the shadows. It clasps over my mouth before I can scream, and my heart pumps fear out in huge spasms. Then realization dawns upon me, and I think I know what is happening. I know, but I cling to the hope, the little sliver of light that I could be wrong. I cling to the hope, even as I am dragged to the truck, even as the chemical soaked rag covers my mouth. I keep hoping, even as the doors to the truck slam shut on me and eight others, and the outside world plummets into darkness. I hope until I finally give into the drug, and pass out. Then I must accept what has happened.

That was the night I was Gathered.

I never saw Chase again.

**The end! So, like I said earlier, if you get a chance, please review and let me know how I did. Thanks again!**


End file.
